Lighting for present day automobiles generally includes illuminated entry (IE) lamps which are simultaneously activated to facilitate entry into the vehicle and a number of lamps referred to as courtesy lamps which may be individually switched or activated by the operator. Common courtesy lamps include map lamps, a vanity mirror lamp, a glove box lamp, and an engine lamp.
IE lighting generally includes a plurality of interior lamps and a key cylinder lamp. The IE lamps are usually positioned under the instrument panel and/or along the lower side panels and are activated by a door handle switch upon movement of the door handle. Upon activation by the door handle, the IE lamps remain on for a predetermined period such as 25 seconds to aid the operator in unlocking the car door, entering the automobile and locating the ignition. The IE lamps also provide a safety feature in that the interior of the automobile is illuminated before the operator opens the door. Often times the dome lamp is connected into the IE lighting scheme so that the interior is fairly well illuminated. The IE lights remain on until the predetermined time period has elapsed or until operation of the ignition.
With courtesy lamps, if the operator inadvertently leaves the lamp on for an extended period of time, the battery function may be impaired. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a lighting system which ensures against unintended, extended operation of courtesy lamps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved courtesy lamp system which prevents battery drain due to unintended courtesy lamp operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved battery saver module for controlling both courtesy and IE lamps so as to prevent or limit unintended battery drain.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a battery saver module which is economical to manufacture and durable and reliable in use.
Accordingly, it has been found that the foregoing and related advantages are attained in a battery saver module for controlling courtesy and illuminated entry lamps which has inputs for receiving input signals from door handle sensors, door sensors, a trunk sensor, and an ignition switch and first and second outputs for connection to lamp loads. The first output connects to illuminated entry lamp loads for providing power thereto and the second output connects to courtesy lamp loads for providing power thereto. A control circuit selectively activates the first and second outputs responsive to input signals and includes a first timer for deactivating the first output at a first time period after receiving an input signal from a door handle sensor and a second timer for deactivating the second output at a second time period after receiving an input signal. The second time period is greater than the first time period.
In a preferred embodiment, the first timer is a timer-counter integrated circuit connected to the illuminated entry loads through a first relay for providing power thereto. The second timer is a timer-counter integrated circuit connected to the courtesy loads through a second relay for providing power thereto, but with a trunk lamp and trunk switch connected to the timer-counter and to the second relay such that the trunk lamp line functions as an input to the timer-counter and an output from the second relay.